


Land-Maker

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Magma Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Land-Maker

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[L]**

**Land-Maker**

**[L]**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kalifa said to herself with a note of embarrassment in her voice at her home in Water 7.

Granted, it was for the good of Water 7, and more importantly, her undercover mission, but when she first started working at the Galley-La Company, she didn't expect having to honeypot Warlords of the Sea eight years her junior to keep Water 7's economy afloat.

"It's not like Water 7's the only place that uses their services!" She complained to herself.

And she wasn't wrong there. After the Magma Man Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, became a Warlord of the Sea, he entered into a profitable partnership with his fellow Warlord, Jimbei, where, through his own magma producing powers and the power to control water that FIshmen and Merfolk were well-known to wield, they could literally create new islands that could house Navy bases, businesses, and those who had nowhere else to go. It was an immensely successful enterprise with clients from across the Grand Line to the Four Blues, including Water 7, which was almost always in danger from high tides. From what she heard, Jimbei also used this "Land-Maker service" to gather international support for the campaign of interracial peace that Fishman Island's royal family had been undertaking for years.

However, Mayor Iceburg had been getting tired from paying a hefty sum to provide land to home his citizens just as her CP9 superior, Spandam, had grown suspicious of how much money and resources Luffy was acquiring, believing he planned to betray the World Government in a matter of time. After a good amount of pressure from both of them, Kalifa found herself asking Luffy on a date.

She sighed and massaged her forehead. "Hopefully, I'll impress him so much without even trying that we won't reach the intimate phase." Kalifa couldn't help but shudder at that. Getting hitched to a younger male wasn't on her priority list, exactly.

Hearing a few knocking noises on her door, she composed herself to look more positive and opened it to reveal a beaming Luffy in formal attire.

"Hey, Kalifa!" He said excitedly. "I hope you're ready for a great dinner. It'll be just you and me tonight."

"Nice to see you as well, Captain." Kalifa said through a convincing smile, but furrowed her brow when she saw Luffy tilt his head before smiling more sympathetically.

"I get it. Iceburg told you to date me over my prices." He then held Kalifa's hand tightly for emphasis which, much to her own surprise, brought a blush to her face. "But don't worry. I promise to make this night all about you than some silly business practice." He then kissed her hand followed by, in a bold fashion, her cheek and then her lips.

'This is sexual harassment, but I'm loving it so far.' She thought to herself.

**[L]**

**Just less than six more one-shots to go and then I'll move on. I know these things have been getting shorter overtime, but I'm quite pleased with my work. You don't have to check my profile, if you don't want to, but I'd greatly appreciate it, if you want to support me.** **www. pat reon AwarenessBringer**


End file.
